


The Restricted Section

by ShinySherlock ficlets (ShinySherlock)



Series: assorted tumblr ficlets [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Potterlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinySherlock/pseuds/ShinySherlock%20ficlets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt was "Sherlock (4th year) and James Potter (7th year) need the same book from the Restricted Section, for different reasons."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Restricted Section

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladymac111](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymac111/gifts).



“Oi! No one’s supposed to be in here,” James hissed.

Sherlock raised an eyebrow at the Head Boy.

James bristled. “I’m . . . _patrolling_. Now bugger off, and leave the book.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments always appreciated. <3  
> (And if you're looking for more to read, I made a [fic index](http://shinysherlock.tumblr.com/post/105509221665) of my stuff by category which I hope is helpful.)


End file.
